Manejo del estrés
by TravelAndReading
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es el Gerente Financiero del prestigioso negocio de inversiones de su familia, este trabajo le ha traído muchos problemas y el más grande es que ya no puede controlar su ira y tampoco puede manejar el estrés. ¡Que bueno que Kakashi le recomendó solicitar los servicios de Hinata Hyuga! (UA)
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen y este uso en ningún momento es para fines lucrativos. Manejo del estrés - 1 Al consultorio del Psicólogo Hatake asistían pacientes con diferentes necesidades, algunos eran cooperativos y otros no, sin embargo a lo largo de los años este afamado terapeuta se había hecho de sus estrategias y una de ellas era delegar algunas cosas a otros profesionales de la salud.

\- No encuentro necesario tener una cita con el cardiólogo. - fue la respuesta del paciente de esa tarde. La manera en como respondió, no para sorpresa del psicológico, fue molesta y con desdén.

\- Me parece oportuno que se realice un chequeo de rutina, estamos a mitad de año y siempre es lo mejor descartar cualquier anomalía, las condiciones del corazón pueden ser silenciosas - fue la tranquila respuesta del psicólogo, sonrió levemente al ver el cambio de expresión de su paciente de disgustado a pensativo - Además - continuó - Conozco a un cardiólogo muy capaz y directo, el tiempo desde la primera consulta y el resultado será breve. Ambos se encontraban en un consultorio con espacio suficiente para dos personas y los colores madera hacían que el lugar pareciera más acogedor de lo que era. Una planta por aquí, varios libros por allá, todo estaba dispuesto para que los pacientes entendieran que su terapeuta sabia lo que estaba haciendo. - Siempre y cuando ayude a terminar todo esto me parecerá bien, coordinaré una cita ahora mismo - Kakashi sonrió con más amplitud y le contestó:

\- Me parece una postura muy de usted Señor Sasuke, me gustaría que nuestra siguiente cita sea después de tener los resultados del cardiólogo para que, junto con la opinión de él, reorientemos el tratamiento ¿Le parece? - termino de forma tranquila. Había aprendido que Sasuke Uchiha era autoritario y le gustaba tener la última palabra y como no lo vería hasta dentro de dos semanas no era su intensión despacharlo con la sensación de que alguien le había ordenado algo y él solo había accedido. Su paciente era un hombre que rondaba los 32-35 años, serio, taciturno y reservado y todo apuntaba a que Sasuke estaba cien por ciento seguro que no necesitaba ningún tratamiento, así que el cardiólogo le explicaría con mayor detalle la gravedad que la ira puede tener en la vida de las personas.  
\- Estoy de acuerdo, llamaré a su secretaria cuando tenga la opinión del cardiólogo -concluyó Sasuke también a modo de despedida poniéndose de pie.

\- Si, por favor, pídale a mi secretaria la información del cardiólogo Yamato. Hasta pronto, señor Sasuke - se despidió en respuesta, también poniéndose de pie.

El paciente salió del consultorio y le pidió a la secretaria la información del cardiólogo, al llegar a su auto se dio cuenta que había arrugado un poco la tarjeta con su mano, pero aún estaba legible, le alegro un poco saber que el tratamiento para mejorar su manejo del estrés y, aunque le costaba admitir, de la ira, estaba funcionando.

Algunas semanas antes...

Sasuke Uchiha era el Gerente Financiero de Inversiones Uchiha, la empresa que su familia había construido durante más de 30 años y que ahora su presencia en el mercado de inversión era incomparable. Su trabajo, consistía en aprobar, evaluar y asegurar la rentabilidad de cada proyecto: construcción, banca, alimentos, entre otros. Él hacía muy bien su trabajo, era un hombre comprometido con sus responsabilidades y que fijaba su mirada en los resultados. Su trabajo era tan importante para la empresa que hace algunos meses en su cabeza se había incrustado la idea y la convicción de que su trabajo debía ser perfecto; autorizar solo proyectos perfectos, realizar evaluaciones perfectas, asegurar rentabilidad perfecta y él trabajaba incansablemente para lograrlo. Al principio su familia se sintió muy orgullosa por su esfuerzo y su equipo de trabajo se contagió con su objetivo, pero al pasar el tiempo el deseo de perfección estaba pasándose de línea y su equipo comenzó a quejarse de su mal humor, de sus constantes enojos y ataques de ira incontrolables por pequeños errores que su secretaria, su Asesor de Proyectos o su Analista de Mercado hacían.

Su padre confiaba en la competencia de su hijo, pero no pudo ignorar el sentimiento de preocupación que nació en su pecho cuando frente a su escritorio tenía a Hana Inuzuka, la Asesora de Proyectos que por más de 9 años había trabajado para la empresa y durante ese tiempo fue pieza clave para concretar los negocios más trascendentales para la empresa. Ella estaba renuciando.

\- Esto es ridículo - le dijo Fugaku Uchiha a Hana - ¡Ni siquiera cuando yo fui tu jefe pensaste en renunciar! - le reclamó sabiendo la gran diferencia entre su carácter y el de su hijo. Hana no cambió su expresión y tampoco le causó gracia el comentario.

\- Esto ya no es un lugar sano para mí - le respondió en tono serio y luego seguró - lo que diga, lo que me ofrezca no servirá de nada, no podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Fugaku contrariado le preguntó:

\- Hana, tú tienes un carácter muy firme: me sorprende que te dejes de mi hijo, créeme el no es lo peor de esta empresa - le dijo tratando de comprender la decisión de la mujer.

\- No es solo por mi salud por la que renuncio, Señor Uchiha, creo que ya no soy útil para su hijo, le doy más problemas que soluciones, creo que mi ciclo ha terminado en esta empresa, las exigencias han cambiado y no estoy segura si quiero adaptarme. - respondió de manera serena.

\- Si no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, solo quiero asegurarte que tienes las puertas abiertas cuando quieras regresar y que puedes contar con toda mi recomendación. - termino resignado poniéndose de pie y acompañando a la mujer a la puerta - Fue muy bueno tenerte en la empresa, siempre apreciare todo lo que hiciste y lograste.

\- Yo estoy más agradecida, mucho de lo que soy ahora es gracias a su empresa - le contestó Hana con una discreta pero sincera sonrisa - Solo espero que Sasuke mejore su carácter, por favor hable con él, no deje que arruine su vida complicándose con cosas que no valen la pena, se está enfocando mucho en el trabajo, eso a nadie le viene bien.

\- Gracias por el consejo, lo tomare en cuenta - respondió confundido por la franqueza de la mujer, él y su familia estaban acostumbrados a trabajar hasta tarde, no fue de gratis el posicionamiento de su empresa, pero jamás pensó que Sasuke hubiera pasado los límites.

Cerró la puerta y se acercó a una repisa donde tenía libros, algunos reconocimientos del gobierno y unas cuántas fotos familiares. Tomo la última foto, tomada hace menos de medio año, y observó como Sasuke sonreía con discreción, era un hombre sano de 35 años, vivía bien con su novia Sakura en su apartamento y no parecía un hombre de mal humor o de mal carácter, es decir, de corrigió a si mismo mentalmente, que en su familia los hombres solían ser serios y de carácter refunfuñado, pero no infelices, aunque nadie lo notara.

Preocupado por el consejo de Hana, tomó el teléfono y hablo a la extensión de su hijo, su secretaria contesto y luego de presentarse y pedir hablar con Sasuke ella contestó;

\- Me encantaría poder ayudarle, señor Uchiha, pero el señor Sasuke me pidió no interrumpirlo con ninguna llamada, Hana acaba de informarle de su renuncia y está arreglando unos papeles, está bastante ocupado. - confesó al final con algo de nerviosismo en la voz, como si Sasuke estuviera atrás de ella supervisando como contestaba el teléfono. Eso alarmó a Fugaku y luego de agradecer a la secretaria colgó la llamada.

Tomo la decisión de ir a visitar la oficina de su hijo, habían pasado meses sin entrar a esa habitación. Al llegar, la secretaria le dio la bienvenida entre nerviosa y sorprendida de verlo ahí. Fugaku se extraño por la actitud de la chica, más por la mirada que le dedico cuando se dirigió directamente a la puerta de la oficina. Ignorando la súplica en los ojos de la mujer, entró sin avisar y cerró la puerta atrás de él. Lo que se encontró lo aterro totalmente, su hijo parecía un trabajador de una maquila de un país de tercer mundo.

Sasuke estaba hundido en papeles, habían cajas llenas de papeles, folletos, planos, impresiones. Él estaba sentado, con la silla girada hacia un costado, en dirección a la ventana, leyendo un grueso folleto, como no estaba mirando al frente no se dio cuenta quien había entrado en el salón.

\- A veces me pregunto cómo es que no te he despedido ya - escupió de manera amarga, aún sin volver la vista al frente, siguió leyendo.

\- Tal vez porque soy tu padre y solo yo podría despedirte a ti - contesto serio Fugaku, dándose cuenta de la inmensa diferencia entre el Sasuke de la foto en su oficina y el Sasuke que tenía en frente. Hana tenía razón, esto ya no era sano - Necesito hablar contigo y es urgente, en este momento nada me importa de lo que tengas que hacer o estés haciendo. - termino severo, sabía que Sasuke no iría con el tan fácilmente.

\- Sabes muy bien que Hana acaba de renunciar, ¿Como se te ocurre pedirme una reunión en este momento? ¿Acaso no sabes la cantidad de cosas de las que me tengo que hacer responsable por todos los errores que ella cometió? - le contestó irritado, finalmente mirándole a la cara.

\- Es precisamente eso lo que me hizo venir aquí, cielo santo, Sasuke, ¿Que se supone que estás haciendo? No te pago para que revises cada uno de los pasos que tu equipo hace, si fuera así no tendrías secretaria, no tendrías a Ten-Ten y a Hana, aunque ella no este, todo lo harías tú. - termino de hablar en un tono más fuerte - Es una orden, Sasuke, te espero en mi oficina en menos de cinco minutos. - dijo esto antes de salir de la oficina y cerrar la puerta.

La secretaria se dio un golpe mental luego de sobresaltarse por escuchar la puerta cerrarse tan fuerte, ahora sí que la iban a despedir y lo peor de todo es que apenas y comenzaba a pagar su pequeño apartamento.

Sasuke salió de la oficina enojado, dando fuertes pisadas y cuando la vio se dio cuenta de cómo su rostro estaba rojo por la ira y alejándose le dijo:

\- Cuando regrese hablaré contigo. - y desapareció del lugar.

Ya en la puerta de la oficina de su padre, Sasuke respiró profundo, no tenía la menor idea por la cual su padre lo podría mandar a llamar, solo rogaba porque fuera rápido, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y revisar.

Cuando entro a la oficina encontró a su padre sentado atrás del escritorio viendo una fotografía familiar, tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía meditar algo profundamente.

\- Por favor, toma asiento Sasuke - ordenó con tono serio, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Sasuke se sentó y espero a que continuara hablando moviendo su pie desesperadamente.

\- Padre, no mentía cuando dije que tengo muchas cosas que hacer - le dijo Sasuke en un tono que demandaba urgencia. Su padre lo miro por fin.

\- ¿Cómo está Sakura? - preguntó bastante interesado, Sasuke se sorprendió por la pregunta.

\- ¿Sakura? Supongo que bien - contestó desinteresado.

\- ¿Supones? - le cuestionó Fugaku frunciendo más el ceño, Sasuke bufo y rodando los ojos le dijo.

\- Terminamos hace un mes, más o menos, supongo que debe estar bien, no he hablado con ella - dijo aburrido como si el tema no tuviera mayor relevancia. Fugaku sorprendido quizo confirmar la teoría de Hana y siguió:

\- ¿Que sucedió? Comencé a pensar que se casarían muy pronto - evaluó como Sasuke no mostraba mayor reacción ante esa opinión. Este solo se encogió de hombros tratando de entender por qué estaban hablando de eso en horas de trabajo.

\- Ella no comprendía la importancia de mi trabajo para la empresa, según ella Hana y Ten-Ten lo hacen bien todo - Fugaku comenzó a notar como Sasuke elevaba la voz y comenzaba a irritarse, hasta podía ver cómo se sonrojaban ciertas partes de su rostro - ¡luego está la estúpida de mi secretaria que no puede seguir una simple orden! - mientras Sasuke gritaba hacia ademanes con las manos con las que señalaba en dirección a su oficina.

\- Sasuke - lo interrumpió Fugaku haciendo un gesto con las manos para que se tranquilizara - estoy preocupado, a lo largo de mi trabajo en esta empresa he tenido que vivir momentos muy difíciles, pero nunca he permitido que eso afecte mi vida personal y familiar, tampoco te pasará a ti. Quiero que vayas con un psicólogo y comiences a tratar tu manejo del estrés y algo relacionado con la ira - dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano como si no supiera muy bien como nombrarlo, la cara de Sasuke paso de irritación a asombro y luego a una expresión de ofendido - te estás excediendo con algunas cosas y si sigues así no llegarás muy lejos, no podré tenerte como encargado de un equipo tan importante como la Gerencia Financiera si no puedes controlarte, no siempre saldrán bien las cosas.

\- Tienes que estar bromeando. Y así era como había terminado con el Psicólogo Hatake, un terapeuta con muchos años de experiencia, aunque Sasuke sabía que no necesitaba ningún tratamiento porque el no tenía ningún problema, debía aceptar que varios comentarios del hombre era muy acertados y que más de alguna ocasión las conclusiones del tipo le habían caído como un balde de agua fríapor la mañana. - Creo que existe cierta rivalidad entre tu hermano y tú, me da la impresión que tu deseo que superación y reconocimiento es, en parte, querer superar lo que él ha hecho. - dijo en una de las sesiones, haciendo que Sasuke cerrara el puño, pero sin mostrarse enojado. - Si tuvieras que calificar del 1 al 10, siendo 10 "terriblemente catastrófico para la empresa" los errores que Hana cometió, ¿Qué número escogerías? - fue la pregunta de otra ocasión, comenzando Sasuke a enojarse por la ligereza con la que el Psicólogo hablaba de los errores de los demás, pero, después de él defender su punto, se dio cuenta que ningún error era en realidad algo que podría afectar a la empresa en gran medida, Hana no era tan mala después de todo. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata Hyuga - Es necesario que se enfoque en este momento, recuerde que estamos en mi consultorio, su ex novia realmente no está aquí. - dijo Hinata tratando de tranquilizar al hombre que tenía en frente. - Es que usted no comprende - dijo el comenzando a presionar los brazos de la mujer - ¿Por que no pudo ser más comprensiva? ¡Sólo fue un pequeño desliz! ¡Yo le he perdonado tantas cosas! - Hinata comprendió que pronto perdería el control y todo lo que habían avanzado se perdería en menos de un minuto. - Por favor, respire profundamente - indicó respirando sonoramente para guiar a su paciente - Soy Hinata, y perfectamente puedo imaginar cómo se sintió ese día - suavemente comenzó a soltarse del agarre, viendo de reojo el reloj que le indicaba que ya había terminado el tiempo de la sesión. El señor Aburame abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que ya no tenía contacto con su consejera, y dijo tímidamente: - Creo que, por lo menos, pude decir en voz alta lo que me molesto de su actitud. - luego se reacomodó las gafas. - Es un avance muy importante.- reconoció Hinata con voz tranquila. - ¿En algún momento tuvo la oportunidad de decirle eso? - cuestionó mirando a su paciente a los ojos. - Sí. - respondió con timidez, dando un pequeño suspiro, Hinata insistió con la mirada para que continuara - Pero no lo hice. Ella iba caminado con otra persona, parecía que no le hubiera afectado en lo absoluto nuestra separación. - No hay manera que podamos asegurar eso, pero tiene razón, ha sido un avance muy importante, tomando en cuenta que la última sesión lo que le molestaba era recordar todo el dinero que invirtió en esa relación. - dijo Hinata con una sonrisa y continuó: -Eso es todo por ahora, Sr Aburame, espero verlo dentro de una semana y me gustaría que haga un poco más de ejercicio esta semana, quizá salir a correr por las mañanas o salir a nadar, es importante que gaste sus energías en algo productivo para que a la hora de desahogar algún sentimiento su propio cuerpo lo obligue a estar sereno - termino frotando sus propios brazos enrojecidos por la presión que su paciente había hecho unos minutos atrás. - Suena lógico, sra Hyuga, haré lo que pueda.- prometió arreglándose las mangas de la camisa para cubrir sus brazos. Y así había terminado una de sus contadas sesiones semanales de Hinata Hyuga, una médico recién graduada que había descubierto en su tesis como la ira puede afectar la función del corazón. Y vaya que había sido testimonio de eso. Su padre había tenido más de tres infartos en un mismo año y el único aspecto similar en todos los eventos habían sido ataques desenfrenados de ira. Por eso, Hinata se había prometido a si misma encontrar una manera en que la gente mejorara la forma en la que lidiaban con el estrés y la ira. Gran parte de lo que había aprendido fue por medio del Doctor Yamato, con quien había estudiado casos específicos en los que los pacientes habían indicado tener un episodio de ira antes de caer en un ataque al corazón. Luego de hacer sus apuntes de la sesión con el paciente Aburame, Hinata de tomo unos minutos para reflexionar sus casos. No tenía muchos ya que su terapia alternativa seguía en eso: una última opción para las personas que preferían tomar un calmante, antes de visitar a una terapeuta de la que su labor aún no tenía nombre, pero estaba trabajando en eso. Justo cuando cerró su libreta de apuntes, su teléfono sonó, y como era de esperar que no tenía secretaria, contestó ella. - Buenos días, Hinata Hyuga habla. - Hola, Hinata, soy Yamato. - contestaron en la otra línea, Hinata estaba muy contenta con la llamada - Además de consultarte como vas con tus pacientes, esta semana recibí a una persona a quien creo le vendrá muy bien intentar tu tratamiento. Hinata aún tenía que lidiar tener que escuchar a la gente querer "intentar" su propuesta de terapia. - Eso suena perfecto, doctor Yamato. - le contestó Hinata con un tono más animado - ¿De quién se trata? - cuando escucho el nombre del paciente, sintió que le comenzaban a sudar las manos. Aún era algo difícil para ella. - Lo siento mucho doctor Yamato, pero no puedo atenderlo - le dijo haciendo una mueca, ella no tenía tantos clientes como para rechazar atender a uno más, pero ella conocía sus límites. - No me imaginé que la clínica fuera tan bien que no tienes espacios, Hinata. - cuestionó el doctor, haciendo que Hinata hiciera una mueca. - Hay alguna manera en la que quede en espera o... - Hinata lo interrumpió:

\- Doctor Yamato, no es que yo no quiera atender a más pacientes, en realidad tengo muchos espacios disponibles - reconoció con algo de vergüenza - Pero ya conozco a ese hombre, es el último hombre en el mundo a quien le funcionaria este tratamiento.

\- ¿Como puedes estar tan segura? - preguntó el doctor en la línea.

\- Digamos que lo conozco demasiado bien. - concluyó Hinata tratando que su voz sonara sería y que el doctor comprendiera que no había manera que cambiara de opinión.

\- ¿Conoces a Sasuke Uchiha? - pregunto de repente el doctor Yamato en la línea.


	3. Chapter 3

La paciencia de Sasuke ya estaba llegando a su límite, ya tenía tres meses trabajando con el Psicólogo Hatake y no veía que su padre comenzará a olvidar el tema. Debía admitir que a este punto algo había mejorado en él, era solo un poco más sereno a la hora de llamarle a atención a su secretaria o cuando llamaba al restaurante de comida rápida porque el servicio a domicilio había estado muy tardado.

Ahora estaba nervioso porque en unos minutos era su turno con el doctor Yamato, un médico especializado en cardiología que le daría los resultados de un examen cardiaco que se había realizado algunos días antes.

Dejo de pensar en cosas de la empresa cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamo su atención.

\- ¡Estoy más que seguro que buscaré una segunda opinión! - decía el paciente mientas salía del consultorio. Era un hombre alto, fornido y con marcas en la cara que parecían rasguños. A Sasuke le parecía familiar ese tono de voz.

\- señor Uchiha - dijo la secretaria dirigiéndose a el - Por favor, puede pasar.

Sasuke se levantó sin decir nada y camino hasta entrar en el consultorio y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. El consultorio era bastante limpio, con un gran ventanal a la espalda del doctor Yamato.

\- Hola, Sr Uchiha, buenas tardes. - saludo el doctor Yamato, dandole la mano. - Agradezco su puntualidad, está consulta no será muy larga - anunció mientas se desabotonaba la bata blanca y se sentaba.

\- Está bien. - dijo Sasuke solamente.

El doctor saco un sobre de una gaveta y tomo las páginas que estaban dentro.

\- Muy bien, acá tengo los resultados de sus exámenes, Sr Uchiha. - dijo mientas leía rápidamente los datos que quería saber del total de resultados del examen y continuó - Bueno... seré muy franco, Sr Uchiha, de acuerdo con este examen, aunque es muy leve, existe una pequeña lesión en una de las arterias en su corazón.

Sasuke se preocupo por un momento, aunque el médico nunca podría haberlo sabio por lo inmutable de su expresión. Sería el primero en su familia en sufrir problemas cardiacos.

\- Como le repito - continuó hablando el doctor - No es una lesión grave o que pueda significar un problema actual o a corto plazo, sin embargo, creo firmemente que el motivo de esta lesión es el tema que hablamos la última vez, ¿lo recuerda? - le preguntó desviando su mirada de los papeles y dirigiéndola a los ojos del paciente.

No fue difícil para Sasuke recordar los que habían hablado hace varios días, estuvo pensando en eso todas las noches.

\- Si, lo recuerdo bastante bien. - contesto frunciendo el ceño mientras asentía con la cabeza - en realidad he estado pensando mucho en eso estos días.

\- ¿Y ha llegado a alguna conclusión?

\- No realmente, pero, mientras más pienso en ello, lo veo menos descabellado, es decir, dentro de mi cerebro tiene lógica. - respondió haciendo un pequeño gesto con la mano.

\- Si, sr Uchiha. - retomó la palabra el médico - Esta corriente aún no es muy popular, sin embargo al igual que usted, mientras más pacientes recibo, más me convenzo que el manejo inadecuado de la ira y de las emociones negativas fuertes pueden provocar daños cardiacos o volvernos personas más susceptibles a tener un paro cardiaco. - Concluyó con seguridad en sus palabras - Claro que no es un tema tan fácil de asimilar, viviendo de un medico, lastimosamente es el caso del paciente anterior que no creyó ninguna palabra de lo que le dije.

Sasuke comprendió al otro hombre, para él tampoco fue fácil comprender lo que el médico le dijo la última vez, pero ahora con ese examen en mano y sabiendo que no existe registro familiar de problemas cardiacos, en su mente la fórmula mental se completaba y daba apertura para que fuera muy probable que esos arranques de ira que todo el mundo pensaba que tenía, le estuvieran provocando daños en sus arterias. Como no quería compartir ninguno de estos pensamientos, solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Creo Sr Uchiha que esto es todo por hoy, enviaré mi reporte al señor Hatake y mis recomendaciones, le mencionaré de una terapia alternativa que viene muy de la mano con estos estudios de las emociones fuertes y las condiciones cardiacas, espero le pueda funcionar. Para continuar será necesario que programe una cita con el señor Hatake. - le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, que para Sasuke fue suficiente para ponerse de pie y despedirse del médico.

Una vez el paciente Uchiha se marchó, el doctor Yamato comenzó a escribir el correo electrónico donde le explicaba con detalle el resultado del examen y mientras escribía sus recomendaciones se le ocurrió llamar a Hinata, una ex alumna para saludarla y preguntarle si tenía espacio para dos pacientes más.

Sabía que la terapia alternativa de Hinata tenía mucho futuro, solo necesitaba más práctica y pacientes que pudieran dar su testimonio para que fuera una corriente reconocida por la comunidad médica.

Mientras marcaba el número de la clínica de Hinata, pensó en los pacientes que iba a recomendar, el primero: un hombre de 32 años a quien el pésimo manejo de la ira le había traído grandes problemas familiares y personales, aunque no era un paciente muy cooperativo, su misma impulsividad le hacía decir cosas que probablemente no admitiría en serenidad. Se llamaba Kiba Inuzuka y aunque ahora había salido del consultorio contrariado, estaba seguro que podría convencerlo de asistir a esa terapia.

El Segundo paciente, por el otro lado, era también un hombre de 32 años, que aunque tenía el mismo problema que el primer paciente, su tratamiento con el señor Hatake le estaba ayudando, pero si combinaba el tratamiento psicológico con la terapia de Hinata, era cuestión de tiempo para que le dieran el "alta".

\- Buenos días, Hinata Hyuga habla- saludo Hinata cuando contesto el teléfono.

\- Hola, Hinata, soy Yamato, además de consultarte como vas con tus pacientes, esta semana recibí a una persona a quien creo le vendrá muy bien intentar tu tratamiento.

\- Eso suena perfecto, doctor Yamato. ¿De quién se trata?

\- Este paciente presenta un manejo de la ira bastante inadecuado. - contó el médico - Creo que un tratamiento farmacológico ya es necesario en su caso, pero tú terapia podría ayudar a disminuir la dosis en algunos meses. Su nombre es Kiba Inuzuka.

\- Lo siento mucho doctor Yamato, pero no puedo atenderlo - el médico se asombró de la respuesta de su ex alumna, no quería oferderla ni nada por el estilo, pero para iniciar ningún médico puede decirle que no a un paciente.

\- No me imaginé que la clínica fuera tan bien que no tienes espacios, Hinata. - cuestionó el doctor, con un tono más de reproche. - Hay alguna manera en la que quede en espera o... - no pudo continuar porque Hinata lo interrumpió diciendo:

\- Doctor Yamato, no es que yo no quiera atender a más pacientes, en realidad tengo muchos espacios disponibles. Pero ya conozco a ese hombre, es el último hombre en el mundo a quien le funcionaria este tratamiento.

\- ¿Como puedes estar tan segura? - preguntó el médico asombrado con las respuestas que Hinata le daba.

\- Digamos que lo conozco demasiado bien. - dijo Hinata más seria, cosa que detuvo los pensamientos del médico, aceptando las posibilidades de un tema personal con este paciente. Por lo que paso al paciente número dos:

\- ¿Conoces a Sasuke Uchiha? Es un paciente que vino este día con un caso muy similar a Kiba, sin embargo creo que está en una etapa temprana, por lo que aún estamos a tiempo de salvarlo de los fármacos. - dijo positivamente y espero la respuesta de Hinata, que no lo decepciono.

\- Estaría encantada de atenderlo en mi clinica, aunque no lo conozco, estoy segura de haber escuchado ese apellido antes. - contesto más animada Hinata, haciendo reír al doctor.

\- Escribiré el correo ahora mismo al señor Hatake, incluiré como una fuerte recomendación que este paciente tome tu tratamiento, por favor mantenme informado de este caso.


End file.
